Finding You
by AmpEar
Summary: True love is rare thing to find and Sakura doesn't believe in it at all. That it's all a fairy-tale told in books. But when she saves Syaoran, he manages to melt her heart much to her dismay, without realizing it. But can Sakura return the favor?
1. Runaway: A Lost and Found Situation

A/N: Nihao! Welcome to my new fanficcy! This chappy is actually the prologue so it might be shorter than the other chapters. (Not sure till I actually write it) Ne ways, I hope you enjoy it!   
  
Finding You  
  
By: AmpEar  
  
Chapter 1: Runaway: A Lost and Found Situation  
  
Icy cold rain hit the earth like countless paralyzing needles, inescapable, as loud crashes of thunder pounded through the atmosphere like symbols crashing together. Winds blew like powerful jabs to whatever they rammed into. During this time of the year China's comfortable weather was being conquered by the Typhoon season that hit every year during the same time of year. But thankfully the harsh season was nearly over, but still, anyone with enough sense would avoid stepping out of doors.  
  
Messy chocolate brown hair whipped from side to side as cinnamon eyes peered out from behind squinting eye lids, face shielded by two finely tanned, muscle toned arms as two feet moved forward as if they had minds of their own.   
  
Syaoran Li, age 17, heir to the wealthy and powerful, not to mention very strict, Li clan, trudged his way southward down a street, litered with flying debris from the storms strong winds. His destination: The nearest private port where most of the Li clan's private fishing boats, yachts, and other miscellaneous water crafts resided.  
  
Slipping, Syaoran reached out and wrapped his arms around the nearest object within reach, which happened to be a light post, hoping to not get blow away by the fierce storm winds. What a bad time he had chose to runaway from home...  
  
---------  
  
Flashback  
  
---------  
  
"As we all know, full and well, the legendary Clow Cards have been missing from the Li Clan, their rightful owner, for well over a century. And every scout that we've sent out has either returned with parts of their memories missing, never returned, or have died in the line of duty."  
  
A tall, proud, chinese woman with skin as fair as porcelain, long jet black hair in a partial bun behind her head, and blood red lips walked with slow steps in front of the 'Wise' old clan leaders. Her audience: them and a couple of dozens of other Li decendants. Her red and gold silky chinese cheongsam swishing back and forth as she walked steadily to and fro. Her face stern and etched with worry and stress.  
  
"What are you proposing Li Yelan?" one of the elders broke in, wanting her to get on with her point.  
  
"Im proposing that instead of sending out more unproductive men, we send my son. Li Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran, who happened to be peering through a crack in the door that led to the conference room, growled slightly. Volenteering him without even asking him first. All he could do now was pray the elders would refuse her proposal. If they didn't, it was time to take matters into his own hands then.  
  
Whispers and murmurs broke out amongst the gathered Li's. Even the council till the sound of a gavel slamming into a table echoed throughout the room, causing the people of the Li clan to calm and quiet down.  
  
The oldest member of the council, a wrinkled and frail looking short pale man with the longest white beard in the room questioned Yelan.  
  
"And what is your reasoning for proposing this.. uh, this unexpected and outrageous idea? You know as well as everyone else in this room that he is the only male suitable to become the next heir to our clan. What would we do if he had died during his mission? What would you propose then?"  
  
Yelan's pacing had stopped as she turned to face the old man, her eyes staring directly into his, unblinking.  
  
"But have you forgotten as well, elder? None of the other scouts sent out were as well trained as my son is. Both physically and magically."  
  
The elders seemed to ponder this, which all of what Yelan had said was true, of course. And they knew it. Yelan watched as the elders began to discuss the matter between each other. If her son could be given the chance, and was successful, he would bring more honor than imaginable to her family, not to mention the entire Li family's respect.  
  
It wasn't long till the elders had came to a decision.  
  
"After considering your request, we, the elders of the Li Clan, are granting you our permission to send Li Syaoran, your son, to retrieve the missing Clow Cards --"   
  
Without waiting to finish hearing what the old man was saying to his mother, Syaoran crept back before turning and running as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. He had to get away. Away from them, away from his mission, away from everything.  
  
-------------  
  
End Flashback  
  
-------------  
  
Syaoran wasn't sure why he had run. All he knew was that he didn't want to take on the mission his mother had gotten him into, though usually he would have agreed. But something deep within him told him to avoid this mission as much as he could. And usually his gut feelings were always right.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
One Week Later: Tomeda, Japan  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"But if you leave, what am I supposed to do? Sit and wait for your return?"  
  
Two glassy green orbs gazed into midnight blue ones, watery as if tears were going to spill any minute from them, while the other set of eyes gazed deeply into the captivating forest green eyes in front of him, concern evident in them.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, age 17, fair skinned and rich auburn hair, stared deeply into Eriol's eyes, her arms wrapped around his neck, her face distressed. Her white with orange and red flowered print dress swaying with Eriols loose baggy black pants and plain black T-shirt slightly to an un-natural breeze.   
  
"Please understand what im going through. I love you just as much as you love me but we can't keep hiding like this. People are going to start --"  
  
"I don't care what people think! If we can't be together here, then take me with you. Just don't leave me here!" she pleaded, her face pouting.  
  
"Sakura, it's not safe for a girl to follow a man to such a dangerous place. I care about you, I don't want to see you get hurt. I promise I'll return for you once it's safe."  
  
Eriol's deep masculine voice rang through Sakura's ears as one crystaline tear ran down her face as she finally nodded in agreement with him.  
  
"It's a promise." he added, earning him a shaky smile from Sakura.  
  
"Then let's seal it with a good-bye kiss."   
  
Slowly, both magicians leaned in, ready to give the other what may be the last kiss they would ever share together. Both were soon milimeters from touching the others lips when suddenly...  
  
"OK! CUT! That's a wrap for today!" a very loud voice rang from the most unlikely person. Both actors sighed thankfully as other actors sitting in the first three rows of the auditorium seats and back stage crew began to move about, shuffling things and began to leave. Sakura quickly wiped away the fake tear that had slid down her face caused by using too many eye drops.  
  
Ametyst eyes sparkled as a grin was plastered on her pale face. Her skin fairer than all of the people's in the room, making her almost a ghost white. Her black velvet dress bounced as she bounced up to the two main actors.  
  
"Im so happy this play is getting along so well! And Sakura, the dress I made for you fits perfectly! Im so glad! I wasn't sure if they were going to fit since I took your measurements by eye. And Eriol, im almost done with your costume too, so it shouldn't be too long."  
  
Sakura shivered before rubbing a hand quickly up and down her other arm.  
  
"Brrr... it's freezing in here! This is why I hate dresses. Why couldn't you make something a little less revealing? Especially since im up in Eriol's face where he can have a good look down my cleavage." Sakura growled out, causing Eriol to unexpectedly blush. Hmm... good point. Maybe he could just...  
  
"Well, I was going to have the play take place in the victorian times... care to wear a corset?" the cheery girl asked, smiling.   
  
"Um, no thanks. I'll stick with the dress."  
  
"That's what I thought. Oh, you both were so wonderful! I can't help but praise you both! Well, I AM praising myself as well, but without you both, my play wouldn't even have a chance to be seen!"  
  
Eriol, silent until now, decided to speak. "Tomoyo... do we have to really kiss? I mean... you know... I just... don't feel comfortable with it."  
  
"Same here, buddy. If I had known I was going to be weeping and bawling and kissing you in this play, I wouldn't have even tried out in the first place."  
  
This little confession caused Tomoyo to pout.  
  
"Aw, c'mon guys! What's a play without romance?"   
  
Both began to mumble something but Tomoyo couldn't make it out.  
  
"It feels weird kissing your best friend Tomo. How would you like to kiss your best friend? And in front of a shit-load of people no less?" Sakura asked, just slightly upset.  
  
"I don't know... I think I might enjoy it actually!" she lied.  
  
Both Eriol and Sakura made disgusted faces. That girl had some major issues...  
  
"Can I go change now?" Sakura asked a little quickly, wanting to get home as fast as she could.  
  
"Sure. But remember you two, in the play you're not known as Sakura and Eriol. You're (Points to Sakura) Ying Fa, a rich chinese girl who came from a strict family and you (Points to Eriol) are Keiichiro Kuda, a japanese criminal who escaped to China then both of you fall deeply in love and etc. You all know the plot."  
  
"Ying Fa means the samething as Sakura so why can't I keep my name?"  
  
"Because it's a play! And other people don't know that!"  
  
Sakura sighed before nodding in defeat and began to head to the dressing room, Eriol following.  
  
"Remember, the play is only a couple of weeks away! So keep practicing! Even at home!" she yelled after them, not recieving a reply before she sighed.  
  
'I just hope this play goes well...'  
  
-------------  
  
Dressing Room  
  
-------------  
  
"Hurry up Sakura, remember we're going to reherse at your house before your dad got back." Eriol yelled into the girls dressing room entrance.  
  
Suddenly Sakura emerged, a complete 180 degrees in clothing style. Loose black pants decorated with pockets upon pockets with buttons, zippers, and chains adding to the collage while a tight pink short sleeved shirt covered her upper half of her body. A few bracelets made of leather, chains and spikes decorated her wrists.  
  
"Taku (geez), you didn't have to yell so loud. I was right there..."  
  
"Ah, sorry. Didn't see you there."  
  
"It's fine, well, let's go and get this over with."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A Red Convertable cruising down a road  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Wind whipped brown and black hair wildly as both teens sat in a red mustang converable, both lazily eyeing the road and scenery whipping past them.  
  
"So..." Eriol finally decided to break the silence between the two.  
  
"What do you think about this play we're workin on?"  
  
"It's a piece of horse-shit." was her only reply. Eriol sighed. Not the answer he was expecting or looking for.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself? Throughout the whole play I feel like im either sniveling or bawling or kissing you. I feel a little disgusted. Not to mention my rights violated."  
  
This caused Eriol to chuckle. How typical of her. She was never the type to enjoy romance. Or so he though. But he was never around her 24/7 to really know for sure.  
  
"I think it's ok..."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you do." she added sarcastically. "You, the first guy since I can remember, stealing my first kiss. Hmph. I bet you like it." This part was added a little teasingly, a small smirk on her face. Both knowing full well that kissing was off limits till the day of the actual play. Tomoyo also saying something about feeling a little jealous... or something like that.  
  
Eriol just grinned. "You wish."  
  
"What? You know it's true. You and a million other guys out there just want me. Cuz im just sooo sexy." she added as a joke. Of course she didn't realize how right she was.  
  
"You? Sexy?" Eriol snorted. "Who'd want to kiss a tomboy like you? Heck, you're stronger than most of the guys at school, if not all of them."  
  
"Shut up. You're just jealous because--" she cut off as she began to apply the break as she spotted a large lump in the road... roadkill possibly?  
  
"I don't remember that being there...." she mumbled. But as they got closer, they noticed it wasn't JUST a lump or bump in the road but actually a body.  
  
Sakura found herself suddenly slamming on her brake as realization hit her. She quickly put her car in 'P' before jumping out of the car with Eriol to investigate.  
  
"Oh. My. God. What in the name of hell..." she trailed as she crept closer to the chestnut haired boy lying on the concrete road, unconcious.  
  
"Hey, I think he's still breathing!" Eriol exclaimed as he noticed the slightest rise and fall of the boys back. Slowly and carefully Eriol began to scoop the mysterious guy up into his arms before heading to Sakura's car, knowing full well that Sakura had the same thing in mind as him.  
  
"Just put him in the back seat... for now." Sakura said, answering Eriol's silent question.   
  
Sakura watched as Eriol gently placed the stranger in the back of her car. She was just glad that this backroad wasn't used very often, otherwise he would be roadkill by now... luckily they came across him.  
  
"Where are we gonna take him? The hospital you think?" Eriol suggested.  
  
"No... there's a spare room in my house since Touya moved out to college so we can put him there. For the time being at least. And when he wakes up, we'll consider the hospital an option."  
  
"Ok." Eriol agreed without complaint, knowing full well that if this guy was dangerous, Sakura could handle herself.  
  
--------------  
  
Sakura's House  
  
--------------  
  
"On the bed is fine. Watch him till I return with a blanket and some water."  
  
Eriol nodded before watching her form fade from the room. Well, there went rehersal for this afternoon...  
  
Eriol's gaze drifted to the stranger, his eyes eyeing his face.  
  
'Ah, no wonder why he seemed familiar. He's from the Li Clan. Explains the chinese look. But he looks a bit young to be another one of their scouts... im just surprised Sakura hasn't noticed his faint aura yet.'  
  
It wasn't long till Sakura returned with a hand towel, bowl of water, and a blanket. In one swift motion she placed the bowl of water and hand towel on the nightstand and drapped the blanket over the unconcious stranger.   
  
"Eriol, could you open the window?"  
  
Without nodding or answering Eriol walked towards the window and opened it, a warm, refreshing breeze filtering into the room. The spring weather was so nice this year...  
  
As Eriol was enjoying the feel of the wind on his skin, Sakura dipped the towel into the warm water and began to wipe the dirt and dried blood of the boys face.  
  
'He's kinda cute without all of the dirt and grime on his face... hmm... hope those cuts on his face don't leave scars though.' she silently thought.  
  
Slowly, the boys eyes began to open, wincing as the unexpected sunlight hit his eyes, causing them to adjust. But as soon as they adjusted, he croaked out, "Where am I?" before spotting Sakura to his left, his vision just a little hazy. His voice attracting Sakura's and Eriol's attention.  
  
'Meiling? No... somebody else.'   
  
Sakura looked at the boy quizically. "Look kid, you're not in China anymore, so speak Japanese here. I can't understand a word you're sayin." she said, a little afraid he was one of those chinese goons sent from the Li Clan. Because if he was, there was going to be hell.  
  
Unknown to her, he understood her perfectly, very unlike the Li Clan's scouts that were sent to Japan. Thank god he had taken those Japanese classes back at home.  
  
"Ah, gomen. Didn't realize I was in Japan..." was his only reply.  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrow as she examined his face quizically.  
  
"So uh... why were you laying out in the middle of the street, if I might ask?"  
  
He looked at her in a funny way, almost as if he was confused and didn't know the answer himself.  
  
"I don't... know. Don't remember how I got there..."  
  
"Great. He has memory loss too." Eriol exclaimed, earning him a glare from the chinese boy, or what seemed to be a glare... hard to tell with that tired expression on his face.  
  
"Im just glad im alive..." he mumbled.  
  
"So, what's your name? We can't just keep calling you 'Hey' or 'You', now can we?" Sakura said as she smiled slightly, leaning forward in her chair, her elbows resting on her knees.  
  
"Li. Li Syaoran."  
  
Suddenly, Sakura found herself jumping back in a fighting position, ready to be attacked. So it was another Li scout.  
  
Syaoran watched her suddenly jump back as if she had seen a ghost, ready to defend herself. What was her problem anyways? Was it something he had said? Did he look like he was going to eat her or something? Finally, too exhausted to care anymore, he found himself falling back onto the bed, eyes closing, which caused Sakura to loosen up slightly. What was going on? If he was sent here for her cards, shouldn't he be attacking her right now?  
  
Suddenly a gentle hand landed on Sakura's shoulder in reassurance. It was Eriol.  
  
"He's not a scout." he whispered in her ear, causing her to instantly relax.  
  
"But... then... why is he here?" she whispered back. Eriol only shrugged, both of their eyes drifting back to Syaoran.  
  
The silence was finally broken by the growling of Syaoran's stomach.  
  
"I guess I should go fix something... boy is dad going to have a cow when he get's back." she said, mumbling the last part to herself, even though Eriol could hear her as clear as day.  
  
-----------------  
  
A few hours later  
  
-----------------  
  
"Ah, Sakura, I have to leave now. Work calls." Eriol announced as he re-entered Touya's old room.  
  
"Oh, want me to drive you?" Sakura asked as she stood from her seat next to the bed where Syaoran was sitting as he was hungrily eating his 6th bowl of ramen.  
  
"Nah. It's only about a mile from here. I can walk. Besides, you have to take care of your guest, ne?" he said, giving her one of his heart thumping smiles. Too bad it didn't work on Sakura.  
  
"Ok... but if you need a ride home or anything, just call my cell."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Ja."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
Sakura watched as Eriol left the room before turning her attention to Syaoran. Man, he was a freakin' bottomless pit. If he kept this up, she was going to run out of noodles...  
  
A few minutes later he handed the bowl to her before unexpectedly belching, not fazing Sakura one bit. (Afterall, it was something she did quite often at home.)  
  
"More?" she asked in a bored tone.  
  
"No." was his only reply. Amazing! So there WAS a bottom in that pit!  
  
"Um... can I use your shower? I feel disgusting. Not to mention the smell." he mumbled out.   
  
"Yeah, I noticed." she said, refering to his bad body odor that she happened to notice just an hour ago. "It's at the end of the hall to your right, can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks." he quickly said as he began to get up, but before he could get away Sakura stopped him.  
  
"You might want a change of clothes too." She said as she began to dig into a dresser filled with her brothers old clothes before tossing a midnight blue T-shirt, a pair of black sweatpants, and black boxers with flames rising from the bottom of the leg holes and up to him.  
  
"Um.. thanks."  
  
"No prob. My brother doesn't wear this stuff anymore since he moved away to college."  
  
Syaoran only glanced at the boxers before heading out to shower.  
  
Sakura sighed. Ever since she brought this Li Syaoran over to her house she hadn't gotten one thing finished. Not her homework, not the laundry, and she didn't even get to practice reciting her lines for the play yet. (She was a bit glad she didn't do that at least.) Heading out of Touya's old room she headed for her room, about to greet Kero.  
  
But when she opened her door, the TV set was off and Kero was no where in sight. 'Where'd that little fluff ball go to? I thought I told him to stay put...' were her only thoughts. Till she remembered Eriol was in here playing video games with him earlier... maybe he went with him? Sakura shrugged. Oh well. At least he was out of sight and out of mind. 'No worries... I hope.'  
  
Downstairs, Sakura began to flip through the channels, deciding to skip the homework and watch TV. She deserved some break time at least, after saving a persons life, she told herself mentally.  
  
Since there was nothing on TV, she left the channel on the national weather channel before heading into the kitchen and returning with a bowl of vanilla pudding.  
  
'Well, since Kero's not here, i'll just eat this for him...'  
  
Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening startled Sakura. Was it her dad? No... couldn't be. Too early... but it was, surprising Sakura even more.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura." Her dad greeted, like always.   
  
"Um... K-Konnichiwa... you're home awefully early..." she managed to mouth out.  
  
"I didn't have any papers to grade at the college today so I came home early. For a change. Besides, I don't get to see you often. You're usually in bed by the time im done with my work. So I said, "Heck, it wouldn't hurt if we spent some bonding time together like how we used to do.", right, Sakura?" he said, giving her a happy smile. Too bad she couldn't do the same.  
  
She had forgotten the cow her dad was going to have after finding out about their new and unexpected guest.  
  
"... Ah... I need to go check on something reeeeaaaallly quick... be right back." she gasped as she began to get up but before she could make a move towards the stairs...  
  
"Um... got any toothpaste and a spare toothbrush?" came Syaoran's voice as he began his decent down the stairs, stopping mid-way when making eye contact with Sakura's father.  
  
Sakura slumped down on the couch as she slapped her forehead as two words ran through her head.  
  
'Oh shit...'  
  
To be continued...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WAH! I FINISHED! Turned out to about the length of a normal chapter... hope you guys don't mind! (Im sure you don't!)  
  
So, how was it? I frankly enjoyed writing it. Heh heh... I wasn't sure if China had a typhoon season and when it exactly hits (Im bad with weather so I just made it up. ^_^') Also I wasn't sure if they wore corsets during the Victorian times, forgive me if im wrong. But im just too damned tired to care.... it's 7:02 AM and I just now finished (After about 5 hours of non stop re-reading and typing. Probably missed a few messed up things still though...) well, i gots to get ready for school. Please review! Arigato! 


	2. Visitor: A New Idol Is Born

Finding You

By: Ampear

Chapter 2: Visitor: A New Idol Is Born

---------

_She had forgotten the cow her dad was going to have after finding out about their new and unexpected guest.  
  
"... Ah... I need to go check on something reeeeaaaallly quick... be right back." she gasped as she began to get up but before she could make a move towards the stairs...  
  
"Um... got any toothpaste and a spare toothbrush?" came Syaoran's voice as he began his decent down the stairs, stopping mid-way when making eye contact with Sakura's father.  
  
Sakura slumped down on the couch as she slapped her forehead as two words ran through her head.  
  
'Oh shit...'_

_---------_

All was still and eerily quiet, the only sound present was the light breathing coming from all three house occupants.

Sakura eyed her father before shifting her gaze towards Syaoran. It seemed he was just as surprised as her father was.

"Um... I have a perfectly good explanation." Sakura weakly said.

Slowly, her father turned to look at her, as did Syaoran. Sakura could feel their gazes on her like ten ton weights, squishing her like a bug beneath them.

"Sakura, honey, who is that man?" came Fujitaka's voice, filled with shock and disbelief and perfectly matching the look on his face. He slowly pushed his glasses further up his nose to get a better look at his daughter. Well, at least he hadn't snapped... yet.

Fearing the worse, Sakura laughed nervously, shifting her gaze to the kitchen while scratching the back of her head. Dammit, why did he have to come home early, and today of all days?!

"Actually, it's the oddest thing, really!" she said, giving a short laugh. She still couldn't look at her father. "You see...," she continued, "I was driving home, like I normally do, when I suddenly saw this large... _thing_ lying in the middle of the street. But it wasn't just some rotting road kill or anything like that. It was... well, that guy." she said as she pointed to Syaoran. He blinked stupidly at her.

Sakura's father remained silent as he looked at Sakura in disbelief.

Attempting to look her father in the eye, she found his gaze unbearable, her eyes flickered from little items around the room and back to his, repeating this process several times, until she couldn't bear the deafening silence.

"Well?! I couldn't just **leave** him there, could I?!" She said in exasperation. She was getting nervous with her fathers never-faltering stare.

As if he had just woken out of a daydream, Fujitaka blinked a few times before letting it all sink in. Ok, so far so good... no signs of anger yet...

"Oh." was all he could manage to say.

It was Sakura's turn to stare in disbelief. 'Oh' was all he could manage to say? Wasn't he going to delve into a yelling fit? Well, come to think of it, when _did_ her father ever get upset about anything? Well, there was that one time with Eriol sneaking into their house at 2 AM... but that was a long time ago, and he had a good reason...

"Is that all you have to say? Just 'Oh'? Aren't you going to ground me for bringing a stranger into the house? Aren't you going to yell at me then kick him out?" Sakura noticed Syaoran take offense to the last sentence.

Fujitaka looked around for his brief case he took everyday to work and back and found it sitting next to his foot. He leaned down and picked it up, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"W-well, you did the right thing... I think." came his slow reply. Sakura was waiting for him to say something else, and he knew it. "I guess he's been through a lot. I suppose you should take him home. Or better yet, I guess I should."

"But that's the thing, he doesn't remember." Sakura was quick to point out. Syaoran wanted to protest, saying that he did know where he lived, but held his tongue at the thought of meeting his mothers fury back home. Besides, how could this girl's father 'take him home' when his actual home was back in Hong Kong?

It took a few moments for this to register in Fujitaka's brain as well. Once it had, he nodded his head as if agreeing with something he was thinking of. He came to his conclusion.

"Then I guess there's nothing we can do until he remembers."

"Does that mean he's staying here?"

"I guess, I don't know. I don't know what's what anymore. I... just need some time to think this through."

Sakura nodded as she watched him walk into the hall and down to his study in weary defeat. Her gaze shifted from him and locked with Syaoran's before she shrugged.

"Still need a toothbrush?"

--------------

Later that night...

--------------

Sakura had informed Syaoran of the days events from the time she was driving home all the way till he had woken up. He didn't say much, probably partially still in shock was Sakura's conclusion.

She explained where he was and showed him where everything in the house was located at. He was a quick learner. She told him the rules of the house, such as the curfew that everyone followed (though sometimes she snuck out past that time. But she didn't bother mentioning that.) and what rooms were off limits. And those included: Her room, her fathers room, and her late mother's room at the end of the hall. Everything else was open to him.

By the time she had finished, his head was spinning, but he continued to nod anyways. She seemed nice enough and was patient with him and his questions, not once asking anything personal. (Though she was dying to ask how he got to be in the middle of the street.)

After this was all done, she left him to Touya's room as she went off to finish her homework.

Syaoran returned to the bed and crawled under the fresh white sheets before closing his eyes, his body aching from being thrashed around by the storm he had faced when trying to escape his family and his long seemingly endless walk until he had collapsed in the street. He had run as far as he could away from his family. Anywhere was better than being there, subjected to their every whim. The further away, the better.

Gently, the darkness of sleep enfolded him, leaving him to dream peacefully and comfortably for the first time in days.

--------------

Morning

--------------

"Where the _hell_ is my wallet?! I know I put it on the night stand yesterday! Rarg!!! Why now?! Im going to be late!"

Syaoran was slipping on one of Touya's clean black shirts devoid of any logos or markings on it and a pair of Khakis when he heard his savior yelling to no one in particular from her own frustration. She had been making a lot of noise all morning, running up and down the stairs, to and fro from the bathroom. It was a wonder she didn't trip and fall down the stairs in her hurried flight.

He popped his head out of the room and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair when she whizzed right past him, nearly knocking him over.

After spending a few minutes in the bathroom, he descended the stairs and found Sakura slipping on her Vans.

She was decked out in a pair of moderately loose and baggy blue jeans with a tight yellow shirt with a cat popping it's head through an inter tube with an alligator coming up to eat it. Below the picture read "Goodbye Kitty". On her wrists were the same leather bands from yesterday, and today the only chain that hung from her pants was her wallet chain. Holding her pants up was a black and red belt with small metal stars running down the center and a necklace of white shell fragments hung around her neck.

"Where are you going?" came Syaoran's simple question.

She looked up at him in disbelief. "Think. What day is today? It's Thursday. And where do all high school students go on Thursday?"

"School?" Ah, so he CAN comprehend things! The boy has a brain after all!

"Correct! Now if you don't mind, I have to leave or im going to be late! And since it'll be my third tardy, I'll have detention! Plus I have to pick Eriol up."

"Eriol?"

"Yeah, the other guy with the glasses and black hair you met yesterday. He helped me rescue you from becoming a greasy spot on the road. Ok, now I gotta go! Bye!"

She was on the verge of dashing out of the door when she felt a tug on her shirt. She turned around to see him standing there, hand still holding onto the back of her shirt.

"Well? What is it?"

"Um, if it isn't too much, do you think I could go with you?" he asked timidly. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask or not, seeing how frantic she was. But he didn't want to be left alone... at least until he could get his bearings straight.

She looked at him for a second before answering. "Ok, just...." she looked around quickly before seeing pair of black sneakers Touya had left by accident. She picked them up and threw them at him, which he managed to catch in his surprise, before she grabbed him by the wrist, sending a shock of electricity into him.

'What was that just now? It felt almost like a magical current...' was the first thought that came to him, but it was gone just as soon as it had came into him.

"You can put those on in the car, just get in. Don't wanna be late!" she said as she dragged him out of the door,

He complied as he hopped into the passenger seat over the car door, not bothering to open it.

Before he could get his seat belt on they were in reverse and flying out of the driveway and onto the main road. They sped through the neighborhood and onto the main road and continued on the main road for several miles before turning into another neighborhood and up to a two story grey house where Eriol was waiting before hoping in the back seat.

"Don't mind riding in the back, do ya? Don't really have time to argue about seating arrangements in here."

"Don't worry. Doesn't matter to me."

He looked at Li from the back seat before extending his hand to him. "Sorry but we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. And my lovely friend at the wheel is Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura snorted as she sped out of the neighborhood, her passengers rocking in their seats. Syaoran had managed to grab hold of Eriol's hand before giving it a good firm shake.

"Li Syaoran. I think I've said that once before."

Eriol nodded. "Indeed you have. So I'm guessing you're coming to school with us?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Well, it's good to have you aboard."

--------------

School

--------------

When they had arrived Syaoran was white from the ride over to the school. On several occasions he had thought he was going to die with Sakura's reckless driving. But much to his amazement (and relief) they arrived safely. He was quickly pulled out of the car, but that time by Eriol, before being dragged up to the school entrance.

There, he was switched off from Eriol to Sakura, where she had dragged him to the office. The tardy bell had rang and if she went to the office and got Syaoran's visitor's tag, then she'd have a perfect excuse to get out of detention. And that was exactly what she did.

--------------

1st hour

--------------

After making a mad dash (still dragging Syaoran behind her as she went) she yanked open the door to her first hour, bowing immediately while shouting apologies for being late and that she had a perfectly good reason why she was late. But when she looked up, the entire class was silent and staring at her, but there was no teacher in sight.

"Um... where's Mr. Mizuno?"

Sakura entered the class, Syaoran following obediently, before leading him to the back of the class where she sat. Good thing there were plenty of empty seats.

Tomoyo, her good friend and play writer, turned around in her seat before sizing Syaoran up. Slowly a grin spread on her face with little mischievous thoughts popping into her head. He was handsome, aside from the light bruises and small cuts on his face. He looked Chinese. But what was he doing with Sakura? Did they know each other? Suddenly the thought of having him play a role in her play entered her evil mind... heh heh heh...

She leaned over Sakura's desk, hand up to cover her mouth from Syaoran's view, before she began to whisper to her, her eyes darting to Sakura then back to Syaoran over and over.

"Hey, who's the cutie with you? Is he a new transfer student?"

Sakura shook her head.

"You won't believe me, Tomo, but I saved his life yesterday."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I found him on the road, unconscious! Can you believe that? My dad is letting him stay at the house until further notice."

Tomoyo smirked. "You haven't done anything... _naughty _with him, have you?" She was giggling at the light blush Sakura got as she sent a glare at her friend.

"Of course not! Are you out of your mind?! Do I look like the sort of person to do something like that?!"

"Sheesh, calm down. I was only joking. Of course I know you would never do anything like that. You're too modest."

Syaoran watched the whispering girls before noticing the whispers rising from the rest of the class around him. They were all staring at him. Some girls were swooning while some guys were glaring maliciously at him. Others were talking rapidly to each other while some of the girls giggled. Oh boy... here come the rumors. Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all...

"Do you think I could... _borrow_ him for a while, Sakura?"

"What for? Your 'play'? And what's up with the dramatic pauses?"

Tomoyo grinned. "Yes! Well, maybe for the next play. If he's any good, I might have him play the lead role! Just look at the girls in here--" she said, glancing around as an example, Sakura following her gaze. "They're already swooning all over him! I could make him a **star**! I could make him an Idol like yourself!"

"Pfft. Me, an Idol? Give me a break Tomo. Im not that famous around here."

"Ha, if only you knew! Every guy has the hots for you!"

"Um, ok, that's enough." Sakura said, fidgeting in her seat. The thought of the entire male population drooling over her made her a bit queasy.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, smiling all the while. "Well, can I?"

"That's up to him to decide if he wants to be in one of your stupid plays. Though I wouldn't recommend it."

Tomoyo pouted, making the biggest puppy eyes she had ever done. Sakura backed up in her chair in horror.

"No! I wont fall for _that_ again! Like I said, only if he wants!"

"Only if who wants?" came Syaoran's question. He knew they had been talking about him the entire time. It was evident from the violet eyed girl. She had been eyeing him like eye candy the entire time she had been whispering. Sakura on the other hand didn't seem too interested in him as her friend. She even looked disgusted at one point.

The girl that had been talking to Sakura turned to Syaoran, eyes sparkling dangerously as she held Syaoran's hands between her own. How she had gotten hold of them, no one knew, but she had managed to somehow.

"Will you be in one of my plays?"

He quirked an eyebrow as he tried to pull his hands away, but finding the girl unwilling to let go.

"Please?! I promise you wont regret it! Even Sakura agrees with me!"

"No I don't!"

Ignoring Sakura, Tomoyo continued her onslaught. "Please? Wont you at least consider it?"

Mr. Mizuno, their English teacher, had decided to enter the classroom at that time, apologizing for being late. Apparently he was at a teachers conference that had went over time.

"You can give me your answer later, after you see how great my plays are." she said, giving him a wink and turning around in her seat.

Class had calmed down and quieted as Mr. Mizuno began to open his brown leather brief case. That's when he noticed Syaoran sitting in the back. Sakura noticed this, too, and quickly opted to explain. The teacher wasn't too happy to have the extra body in class, but he decided it was easier to let the boy stay than to kick him out... as long as he would sit still and be quiet.

--------------

6th Hour

--------------

When 6th hour came, Sakura found herself dragging her feet. Syaoran was at a loss for her sudden change in behavior. One moment she was as fiery and lively as a circus clown, then the next she was sighing, rolling her eyes, and running her fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran had kept quiet throughout the entire day, somewhat timid to speak up, and his sudden question caused Sakura to jump slightly as they were walking down a long white hall lined with windows and a white tiled floor.

She looked over her shoulder at the trailing Syaoran. He just gave her a quizzical look.

"Remember that crazy purple haired girl from this morning?"

He nodded, but he thought her more crazy than her friend.

"Well, she's in charge of the drama club. Her mom is uber rich and funds the class, as long as her daughter, Tomoyo, gets to run the whole thing. Lots of people joined up, thinking it would end up being a blow-off class but regretted joining after they learned Tomoyo wasn't going to let them slack for one moment. Some even dropped out because of it. And seeing how she is... er... _obsessed_ with... _me..._" Sakura cringed visibly but continued, "she has me play the lead female role... every time. Personally I don't think she's being fair to the rest of the girls that try out for the lead role. I've been nagging at her for two years now to give another girl a chance. But she just wont listen..."

Sakura sighed as she slapped her forehead. Syaoran remained silent as they neared the black doors to the auditorium.

"And here we are, at the gates of Hell..."

Taking in a deep breath, she pulled open the door and entered the dark auditorium, the only light illuminating the room were the stage lights, and even those didn't provide enough lighting to light the overly large room.

Syaoran scanned the area, a habit that had been drilled into him from his training, and saw a large stage up ahead, people bustling about, moving props, painting scenes onto wooden panels, people rehearsing their lines with one another, and that Eriol guy with that Tomoyo girl. Seemed like they were arguing about something in the play script.

"Yo!" Sakura suddenly shouted, drawing the attention of most of the people in the room before they would turn back around to finish what they were doing. Except for Eriol and Tomoyo, who kept staring.

Tomoyo suddenly began to turn red before she exploded.

"You're late! Do you know how late you are?! You're ten minutes late, that's what! And that's ten minutes rehearsal time wasted!"

Sakura made her way down one of the side aisles with Syaoran behind her.

'No wonder why she doesn't like coming here...' thought Syaoran. He wouldn't want to be in this class if he was going to be pushed around like Sakura was being by Tomoyo. People bossing him around really pissed him off.

"Sorry Tomo, Mr. Ueda kept me after class. Wanted to talk to me. Something about proper classroom behavior or something. I don't remember, the spider on the wall kept distracting me..."

"Yes yes. I get it. Now we need to get back on track. We're a day behind and with the rate of your tardies, we wont have this play down pat by the time we're supposed to present it!"

"Alright, jeez. What scene are we on?"

Tomoyo began to flip through the script before stopping somewhere near the back. She noticed Syaoran and stopped.

"Oh, sorry. You can take a seat somewhere in the first two rows." she said quickly, waving her hand to dismiss him before flipping through the book again. Syaoran sighed and made his way into one of the seats in the second row. At least there weren't any teachers here to glare at him... can't say much for the students though.

The girls were, once again, whispering to one another while they giggled and blushed, all staring at Syaoran and making him uncomfortable. The guys didn't help with their glares of jealousy.

Suddenly Syaoran watched Sakura and Eriol walk up on stage with Tomoyo then back behind stage and out of sight. They remained hidden for several minutes before they re-emerged. This time Eriol was wearing his outfit. Sakura was still in her everyday clothes.

"Sorry Sakura, I needed to make a few adjustments to your outfit so I took it home with me after you left yesterday. I think you'll like what im going to do to it." Tomoyo chirped, grinning all the while as she clasped her hands in front of her, trying to get Sakura to brighten up. Too bad Sakura on rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Um... Tomoyo..." came Eriol's voice, his face blushing slightly.

"What is it now?" she rested her hands on her hips in exasperation.

Syaoran watched as he leaned over to whisper something to her, causing her to blush lightly too. Sakura only looked at them quizzically.

"Oh, well THAT certainly IS a problem! Go change and I'll fix it tonight."

Eriol gave a nod of thanks before disappearing behind the curtain, re emerging in his old clothes.

Tomoyo descended the stairs on the side of the stage before taking a seat a few chairs off from in front of Syaoran in the front row.

"What was wrong?"

Tomoyo played a hand over her lips as she began to giggle.

"Nothing important. Now watch."

Tomoyo laughed evilly to herself. 'Yes, just watch. After this, you'll be dying to be in my play! Oh ho ho ho!'

The lights dimmed as the stage crew shooed the other actors and actresses off the stage, giving Eriol and Sakura room.

Sakura placed her hands in Eriol's before turning a sour face to Tomoyo.

"Ready when you are."

"Ok, and action!"

Face softening, both actors gazed into each others eyes, the mood suddenly becoming melancholic. The rest of the population in the room had shifted their gazes to the scene about to unfold, a few girls sighing in envy.

"Sakura, it's not safe for a girl to follow a man to such a dangerous place. I care about you, I don't want to see you get hurt. I promise I'll return for you once it's safe."

Sakura stared into his face, unblinking.

"It's a promise." he continued, when suddenly,

"CUT!!!"

Both actors looked up in surprise.

"NOW what is it?!" came Sakura agitated voice.

"You tell me!"

"What?!" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

Sighing, Tomoyo stood up and pointed to script in her hand.

"You were supposed to cry! That's what!"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura pulled her hands out of Eriol's to rest them on her hips. "Give me a break! God! This is a freakin' rehearsal! It doesn't have to be perfect! Besides, it's things like this that waste our time! Not so much as me being late, but rather these small, unimportant things that cause us to stop just to do! Arg!"

"Fine." Tomoyo said, slightly upset, "But it WILL be perfect on the day of the play! Got it?!" She flopped into the seat, crossing her arms over her chest as she did this.

"Ok, pick up where you left off then."

Sending a glare at her friend, Sakura slapped her hands into Eriol's, just to show her discontent, before taking a deep breath to calm herself, the same sad expression re-emerging.

"It's a promise." came Eriol again.

"Then let's seal it with a good-bye kiss." Sakura said in a near whisper.

Slowly, both leaned inwards, Sakura pushing herself up on her tip toes to match his height, as their lips came closer and closer until...

"OK! CUT!"

Sakura fell back onto her heels, wiping the sweat from her forehead. The thought of being so close to someone, even if it was her best friend, made her very nervous. Even Syaoran could see it from his seat.

"Ok, we're going to skip to scene 4 of Act 5."

All the actors in the room began to flip through their books to the appropriate page before scanning over the script. Suddenly people began to shuffle about, most going behind stage and out of sight. Sakura and Eriol moved behind the curtains on the left, ready to act out their roles.

"Ok! And ACTION!"

Eriol emerged, pulling Sakura with him by her hand and all the way across the stage to the other side, but stopping short before they ended up running behind the other curtain.

"I-I think we lost them." Eriol breathed out shakily, chest pretending to heave from being out of breath, Sakura imitating him. Suddenly he turned to face her, gripping her by the arms, shaking her a little.

"Why?! Didn't I tell you that I'd return for you?! Didn't I promise?! Tell me why you followed me here!"

Looking away in shame, Sakura said quietly, "I... I had no choice."

"Yes you did! You could have waited for me back in China, back where you were safe! But now, since you've followed me, you're in danger!"

"I..."

Drawing up her courage, she turned to stare him directly in the eye.

"I can't go back. If I do, then they'll kill me!"

"What? Why?!"

Syaoran leaned back in his seat. The play was dramatic... probably too dramatic. But it wasn't bad. And the actors weren't bad either. How they spoke their lines didn't sound too stiff or unnatural. They sounded as if they were actually the people they were playing. He had to admit, though, it even made him a little curious as to what was going on.

Sakura's gaze was now fierce as she stared at him.

"I killed them."

"What? Killed? Killed who?" Eriol whispered, almost in a panicky voice.

"Them. My mother and father."

Eriol's eyes darted back and forth, trying to let it all sink in.

"You... you _killed_...?"

"I did. If I hadn't I... I..."

The room was deathly quiet and still, all eyes on them now.

"I... dammit. I forgot."

Everyone released their breath that they had been unconsciously holding. The room began to fill with chatter. Even Syaoran had been holding his breath.

Tomoyo put two fingers to her temple, closing her eyes as if she had a migraine.

"It's fine... Don't worry about it. Just... keep practicing your lines while I work with the other's on their parts."

Sakura nodded gratefully as she hopped off of the stage, Eriol following before taking a seat in front of Syaoran and turning her upper half to face him.

"Corny, isn't it?"

"It's not bad." was Syaoran's only reply.

"So does that mean you sorta liked it?"

"I guess."

"Does that mean you'll be Tomoyo's geuiny pig?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say geuiny pig. It's a possibility I guess."

Sakura nodded slightly, before getting up.

"I'll practice my lines at home. Im too lazy to do it now."

"What are you going to do then for the remainder of the time?" Eriol asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe I'll go find some rock to go crawl under and sleep for a while. I was up past midnight doing my homework last night."

Eriol and Syaoran were silent as they watched her head towards the dressing room.

"Where's she going?"

"Probably to sleep in one of the changing stalls. She used to skip class and fall asleep in bathroom stalls, until her dad got a call from the school about her attendance record."

"Oh." was all Syaoran managed to say. 'What a strange girl...'

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG... I got the second chapter done. Yayness! I wanted to keep writing more and more and more and more but... I suddenly ended the chapter. Maybe a little too sudden? o.O

Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! I hope to post the next chapter soon! (Since I wrote this during my fall break, dunno how much time i'll have in the future.) Also, I can email people that want to be updated on the story status. Just put your request in a review! (Don't bother trying to email me... my email is having issues.)Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to update soon! Ciao!


End file.
